SC4/Stage 8: The Castle Dungeon
Upon defeating Sir Grakul, you will fall into Dracula's Castle's dungeon. This stage will definitely torture you with loads of deadly traps from spiked crushers to swinging spiked platforms to giant daggers that drop from the ceiling. (Click to enlarge image) 1. Stated before, there are a lot of spiked crushers in this stage that will eliminate you instantly if you find yourself underneath one. It is important to keep moving in this stage. 2. You'll also find some areas of green slime in this stage. It either drips from the ceiling, or you'll also find pools of green slime, it's thick like the tree sap in the Mad Forest stage, but it also drains your health as well as swallow you if you stand in it for too long. Be careful when you see green slime. 3. At the #3 marker, you'll find a spiked crusher and a nearby Bone Pillar, attacking the Bone Pillar will be difficult with the Spiked Crusher in the way, if you have sub-weapon like the Dagger, Axe or a Boomerang, you'll be able to defeat the Bone Pillar with ease. 4. By the #4 marker, you'll find a pair of spiked crushers. Jump onto them to avoid the spikes. After that, you'll find several giant daggers that will drop from the cieling, keep moving to avoid them. 5. Defeat the first Skeledragon by crounching to preserve the candle containing the Rosery Beads, you can use that to defeat the second Skeledragon. 6. This bridge will collapse once you're halfway across. Don't stop to obtain the items, and beware of the bat that will take you by surprise. Doing so will save you from taking severe damage from trekking through the green slime below. 7. In this vertically scrolling area, you'll find some staircases that will break if you hit them with either your whip or a sub-weapon. Be careful where you attack as well as the Thronweeds, the spiked traps and hanging skeletons here. 8. By reaching the #8 marker, go to your right as it'll be much safer to avoid the spiked trap on this side. Once you reach the other area, avoid more spiked traps and hanging skeletons. 9. Here, you must crouch-walk in order to avoid the spikes that will thrust down from the low ceiling. The second candle inside the gap contains a small Chicken Leg. 10. Not only you'll have to deal with disappearing and re-appearing platforms that go in a random pattern, but you also have to deal with giant daggers from the ceiling dropping down, making clearing this obstacle all the more difficult. Frankenstein This is a slow moving boss that will throw 3 kinds of fire bombs at you. Each of the fire bombs he'll throw, a purple one is a typical fore bomb that will send out purple flames when it hits the ground. A Blue bomb will explode in midair and split into 5 small fireballs. A white bomb will make a copy of Frankenstein that can be defeated with one hit. Just hit him with your whip and/or sub-weapons to defeat him. Trick: By timing your whip snaps correctly, you can destroy Frankenstein's fire bombs.